


Without the Devil

by zzzett



Series: Sastiel Love Week March 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer says he can beat Amara, Castiel is sure of his decision. But when he hears Sam in pain... He hesitates.</p>
<p>Prompt: Canon Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Devil

“Can you really beat her?”

“I can,” Lucifer answers smugly.

“Then-”

A faint noise in the background stops Castiel from saying the word: Sam whimpering where he was thrown as Dean tries to get him up. He’s weak, bleeding and bruised, and his soul -as bright as it still is- trembles in terror at the memory of Lucifer’s touch, of being stuck with him in Hell, of carrying him inside like a cold supernova tearing him apart. Castiel too remembers Sam’s state in the Cage, and how he unknowingly left the battered soul of the human behind as he got him out, only to cause him more suffering later.

He’d never meant that. Hurting Sam Winchester is the last thing he desires, always. Yet here he is, about to enable usage of his vessel to the being that has hurt Sam the most. 

He can’t. Never again. 

“-we will do it without you.”

Lucifer’s grin fades, and a second later, Rowena’s spell unravels to send him back to his prison.

 

*

 

“Are you okay, Sam?”

As they’re walking out of Hell, Castiel stops his friend with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sam turns to him, surprised at the angel initiating touch so easily, but his instant relaxing shows appreciation. “Yeah Cas, just… need rest, that’s all.”

He puts his own hand on Castiel’s, not fully aware of doing it or what it can imply, but something fierce blooms in the angel’s chest and he leaps forward, hugging the taller man. Sam is still for a moment; it’s been long since Cas last initiated a hug and it feels far from awkward now. The embrace is strong, loyal, promising. Safe. 

“I am glad,” Castiel mutters against his shoulder, and although he feels the urge to heal Sam’s minor injuries, he knows the Winchesters aren’t too fond of Grace contact unless very necessary. And the way Sam returns his hug is telling of how much better this is.


End file.
